The present disclosure relates to a bundling article for collectively attaching items together, such as product items, for example. The present disclosure also describes methods for using the bundling article with objects, as well as methods for manufacturing exemplary bundling articles.
Examples of bundling articles are known. For example, two one-gallon jugs of milk can be connected with a handle that attaches to the necks of both jugs. However, such an article is generally designed to be used with two bottles or other items of similar height and size. When relatively rigid bundling articles are used with items of different sizes and shapes, the items tend to shift in special relation to each other. For example, the necks of the bottles may rotate relative to the bundling article. Such positional shifting may present issues when the items are placed on a shelf for a merchandise display, as the smaller item may cover important label information provided on the larger item. Alternatively or additionally, the smaller item may become oriented so that its label information is not presented to a viewer as desired, for example.